My Wish
by Selanikas
Summary: Something is wrong with Shuichi, dreadfully wrong. Will Eiri come to terms with how he feels for the singer, and will he be able to tell him before it's too late?
1. Diagnosis

disclaimer: Gravitation, and the Gravitation characters, are not mine. They belong to Maki Murakami.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
My Wish  
  
prolouge: Diagnosis  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
It was raining again. How cliche. Just like those novels where something bad would happen; always raining, or when the protagonist would be going through emotional termoil. Just like in Eiri Yuki's novels. Shuichi never thought he'd be the one to say that something about his lover was actually cliche, actually like someone else.  
  
Shuichi closed the door as silently as he could, only creating a soft click as the latch slipped into place. He would grab his things and go, skipping off to Hiro's apartment where he would hide out until...until he couldn't hide anymore. He looked an absolute mess, his pink hair dull with dirt and unkempt, his clothes were dirty, and his emotional state didn't seem to be doing all that well considering he looked like hell itself had just passed over.  
  
As he crept around he breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that his lover wasn't home yet. Straightening up, Shuichi walked into the hallway and opened up the closet door. There were his things, hidden at the back in a box in hopes that Eiri wouldn't find it in the off chance that he needed something from this particular tiny storage room. Shuichi pulled out the box and stuffed the journals there into a bag slung over one shoulder. He proceeded to make his way down the hall to the bedroom which he opened and proceeded into the quiet, empty room. Getting to that closet, he opened the door and took out some clothes, not bothering to look at which ones, only knowing they were his and would be comfortable. He slipped in one of Eiri's shirts. He would ask Hiro to return it after...something he was not ready to admit just yet.  
  
Pulling the zipper up on the bag, thus closing it, the pink haired singer quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door, kicked the box half hazardly back into the back of the hallway closet as he walked by and closed that door, Shuichi walked out of the house, and out of Eiri's life.  
  
Walking out of the gate, the boy looked back at the house one last time before sprinting down the street, running off towards the sunset, and towards his best friend's apartment. He didn't see the sunlight eyes set off by golden hair peeking through the window at the far end of the house, from the study, so he also didn't get to see those eyes harden into gold before the blinds fell down with a snap.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The curtain flowing across his face is what awakened Shuichi that morning. The wind outside blew lazily across his face and Shuichi sighed, breathing in the deep Autumn air. How many more days could he lay here just enjoying the breeze and the peacefulness of the hour? Peaceful, his eyes opened revealing thoughtful violet orbs.  
  
It had never been peaceful with Eiri. His emotions were on a constant rollercoaster; one moment good and then the next bad and then the next worse back to good. Never better, as Eiri was still determined to be Eiri Yuki the novelist, never Eiri Uesugi the boy. Shuichi sighed as he flipped over onto his stomach, allowing his fingers to ghost over the floor.  
  
It had been two days since he had left Eiri's house, three days since he had last been to work. Speaking of work, was that Hiro arguing with K out in the living room? Sure sounded like it.  
  
Shuichi rose up with a groan, stumbling to the door, raising a fist to his mouth as he coughed out of his dry throat. Since when had he acquired a headache? Since he knew a confrontation was coming up.  
  
"I know you know where that singer of yours is. Now, where is he?" K was asking as Shuichi stepped into the living room.  
  
"K-san?" he yawned, dropping his hand as he stared down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Sing." Shuichi shook his head, turning his head to the side as he coughed yet again.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, K-san," Shuichi said as he leaned against Hiro tiredly. Hiro cast a worried look at his friend over his shoulder, a look which K caught.  
  
K leveled the gun at Hiro. "Why not?"  
  
The two boys shared a half glance, Hiro receiving a nod from Shuichi. Hiro turned back, running a hand through his dark hair. "We need to speak to Seguchi-san."  
  
K slowly lowered his gun, glancing back and forth between the two boys. "Why not Sakano?" Sakano was their producer and K was thier manager, two of the people who kept Bad Luck in the world and at the top. K was a bit...bizarre in his dealings with the group, spruing them all on with threats and guns. Sakano was the 'crazed mother hen' of the group, serving them tea and making sure they were all right and getting them what they wanted.  
  
Shuichi nodded his head and yawned with a hand placed over his mouth lightly. "Him too."  
  
K looked at Shuichi and studied him for a long moment of silence before nodding. "I'll arrange it."  
  
"No," Hiro said while shaking his head, sending a glance back at Shuichi. "We need to speak with him now." Shuichi nodded in both approval and agreement from his place at Hiro's shoulder.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Seven gunpoints and four death threats later found them all standing in Tohma Seguchi's office, Sakano flitting around like some nervous butterfly in a web as he waited for his boss to arrive. When the door opened again, he scrambled to it and bowed down to the ground before Tohma's feet.  
  
"I don't know what this is about, sir! I really don't!"  
  
Tohma stepped passed Sakano, giving the producer a small pat on the head as he walked by, and settled himself at his desk before observing the other people in the room from over his steepled fingers. He turned his eyes to Shuichi who stood close to Hiro, and slightly behind as if Hiro would protect him from people like K, or maybe even Tohma himself.  
  
"You're looking a little pale, Shindou-san. Would you mind telling me what is going on?" he asked the occupants off to the back of the room. Suguru sat down on the couch by the wall where his other two bandmates stood. He knew what was coming, having been warned the night Shuichi ran away to Hiro's apartment.  
  
"We are disbanding Bad Luck, Seguchi-san," Hiro said, taking up the position of spokesperson for the group. "Shuichi can't sing, and I refuse to play for any recording studio without him." Shuichi silently grabbed Hiro's sleeve as he leaned on the couch's armrest, next to Suguru. Confrontation always made him nervous and exhausted. "We have informed Suguru of this and he agrees that we should give out the public notice of Bad Luck's ending sometime before the week is out."  
  
Tohma frowned. It was a Wednesday after all, and not really that much time to set up a press conference. He turned thoughtful for a moment, going over what Hiro said in his mind.  
  
"Shindou-san can't or won't sing anymore?" he asked after a moment of the tense atmosphere in which Sakano had dived for K as the American had pulled out his gun again.  
  
"He can't, Seguchi-san," Suguru said, finally speaking up from his position on the couch, arms crossed in an almost defensive position before him.  
  
"Why the hell not?!" K yelled as he broke away from Bad Luck's producer.  
  
"I'm sick," came a soft voice from Hiro's side. K stopped his charge on the trio by the wall. Tohma raised an eyebrow in a silent, politely confused question. Hiro sighed, muttering under his breath, almost not loud enough for the other people in the room to hear. Almost.  
  
"Shuichi has /cancer/."  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
...........Okay then. I'm sorry for all wrong imformation on cancer, I really don't know that much about it. I'm kinda just going off on what I think would work out for the story. ....But hey, I am the author aren't I? Well, consider it a new type of cancer. Poor Shuichi. 


	2. Omi

disclaimer: Gravitation, and the Gravitation characters, are not mine. They belong to Maki Murakami.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
My Wish  
  
chapter one: Omi  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Hiro was pulling out whatever food he had in the kitchen, trying to find something that he could make without problem. It was hard to find something Shuichi would eat, and Hiro had the suspicion that Shuichi just didn't want to eat anymore, that he was beginning to give up.  
  
Hiro sighed as he pulled out a carton of milk and filled it up, with one hand, getting out the chocolate syrup with the other. Shuichi would always drink chocolate milk. It was their favorite when they were younger, and happy, and there was more to Shuichi than this shell.  
  
Hiro stirred the drink and put up the milk and syrup before taking the darkened drink to Shuichi who was currently camped up in his room. Opening the door, there was nothing but silence. Hiro's eyes widened.  
  
"Shuichi?" he gasped out. "Shuichi!" There was no answer but a scrabbling in his living room and the sudden slam of his front door. Hiro dropped the drink onto the floor as he whirled around, but when he reached the outside, he realized that he had no idea of which way his friend went.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Shuichi walked along the miniature wall seperating the park and the street. He idly ran his fingers along the concrete, allowing the feel of the cool rough material to keep him in the real world. No use in dreaming about something that would never come true.  
  
Shuichi was tired. He was tired of this life. He wanted to go back to how things were when the worst thing that could possibly happen to him was his sister would do bad on a grade and he'd have to go and cheer her up. He wanted to go back to the time when there was no band Bad Luck, back when he'd annoy everyone in the vicinty when he would sing the same Nittle Grasper song Be There over and over again.  
  
An image popped into his field of vision. No not an image, that really was his lover walking down the opposite side of the street, his arm wrapped securly around some girl's tiny waist. Shuichi choked as they came closer, neither seeing him hiding among the trees by the wall of the park. Shuichi huddled next to one of the shade-giving giants as they kept walking on. He watched them disappear into one of the restaurants in the string of shops on the other side of the road.  
  
Shuichi looked away, climbing up and sitting on the wall, legs kicking over as he stared with dull eyes at the name of the place his love was currently in with someone else.  
  
His whole world had been crumbling around him since Monday when he had first left and arrived at Hiro's. And then that whole meeting with Tohma that afternoon.  
  
*-flashback-*  
  
Shuichi wasn't paying attention to much as he leaned against Hiro's back, concentrating more on the warmth his friend was giving off rather than the words and questions Tohma was throwing at them. Shuichi didn't think he heard a single one.  
  
His violet eyes looked at the boy sitting on the couch. Suguru. Their keyboardist. His eyes tried to send out a silent apology to the boy, but Suguru was determined to stare at his lap where his hands lay motionless.  
  
"Shuichi-kun?" Shuichi looked up to see his producer looking at him in his own silent distress, not even three feet away. How did he get way over here? From the look on his face, Sakano didn't know the answer to that either.  
  
Sakano and Shuichi continued to just look at each other, neither daring to blink or look away. Finally Shuichi had had enough and he burried his face into Hiro's back, trembling slightly, unable to fully keep back his turbulent emotions.  
  
"Shindou-san." Shuichi looked up this time to face the president of N-G Records. He had to look over Hiro's shoulder at Tohma and he saw the man through strands of red.  
  
"I need to speak with Shindou-san alone," he could hear Tohma say. Shuichi winced. This could only mean one thing. Eiri Yuki. Hiro looked like he was going to protest, but he looked back at Shuichi before storming out unhappily. Shuichi smiled slightly at Hiro as he watched his friend leave, followed by Suguru dragging away Sakano. The last person to leave was K, leaving the two alone in the room.  
  
"No, he doesn't know," Shuichi said to the point, looking out into the windows on either side of Tohma's desk, seeing the building to the side and catches of sky.  
  
Tohma was silent for a moment longer before he dared to speak. "I figured that. So you also know what I'm going to say?"  
  
Shuichi finally looked at Nittle Grasper's keyboardist for the first time since he had walked in.  
  
Shuichi's head bowed and his pink hair covered his face from view. "I wasn't planning on going back."  
  
Tohma nodded, taking a sip of water from the cup and pitcher Sakano had gotten for him before he had come in. He started up again. "Eiri-san was hurt when Tikazawa died. I do not want him to be hurt again."  
  
"And me being with him would hurt him, right? Don't you think I know that?" Shuichi abruptly shut up, suddenly ashamed of the anger he was feeling. He wasn't supposed to be angry. He wasn't allowed to be angry.  
  
"I won't go back to him," Shuichi vowed to Tohma, his voice sounding much more somber than it usually was.  
  
Tohma nodded his head. "That's all I want. Good day, Shindou-san."  
  
Shuichi walked out, past the people waiting for him outside. Hiro shot the others a look before taking off after Shuichi.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Shuichi?" Violet eyes focused and his head shot up at the familiar face. Oh, please let it be...  
  
"Omi?" he gasped out, sitting up from his slouched position.  
  
A girl his heighth stood there, his sister Maiko standing slightly in front of her and looking quite pleased with herself. "Is everything all right, Shu-chi?"  
  
Shuichi suddenly found it hard to breath as he dived for the girl. "You're here!" he cried out, flinging his arms around the girl's neck as he jumped down. "Omi!Omi!Omi!"  
  
Naomi laughed as she wrapped her own arms around his waist. "It's good to see you again too, Shu-chi." She pulled back, holding him at arm's length away, her finger's resting on his shoulders lightly. "Now what is it that Maiko thought she had to call me from America to come see you? She's noticed that you haven't been yourself lately."  
  
Maiko looked up at her older brother expectantly. She didn't know either. She would wish later on that night that she didn't know, but for now...  
  
"Can we go somewhere else?" He didn't want to be here when Eiri and his newest bimbo came out, and he didn't want to see him lead her to his place for the night.  
  
Maiko and Naomi shared a glance.  
  
"Yeah, let's. This sounds somewhat personal, like family business. Let's go back to my apartment," Naomi said as she took hold of Shuichi's hand and began leading him away, sending a glance to the place Shuichi had been staring at and sending looks at the whole time.  
  
She began to lead him away, to her place.  
  
"Wait," Shuichi said, stopping for a moment. "/Apartment/? Doesn't that mean you'll be-" Naomi nodded causing Shuichi to shriek and dive at her again. "WAIIIIIH!" he cried out. "OMI'S STAYING!"  
  
Maiko listened to their light laughter in the back of her mind as she glanced over at the store just in time to see Eiri Yuki and his newest girl walk out before she walked aroung the corner.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Suguru! SUGURU!" The pounding on the door just became more insistent as did Hiro's voice as he finally rose up to see what was the matter.  
  
Slightly annoyed, he barely had the time to jump out of the way when he unlocked the door before Hiro went charging past into his house.  
  
"Where is he?" Hiro demanded, looking around the room in a desperate search. "Where is Shuichi?"  
  
"Shuichi? Hiro, I don't know what's going on. Shuichi isn't here."  
  
Hiro looked around one last time before he turned back to his band mate.  
  
"He isn't here?" he asked, facing Suguru. "He has to be here! Where else would he go?"  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
"Why else would I be here?" Hiro exploded, as he stormed over to the couch and sank down, holding his head in his hands. "He ran out a few hours ago. I've gone everywhere, but he isn't anywhere."  
  
Suguru looked Hiro over. Indeed he did look bad. Hair all disarray, a frantic eyes peeking from shaking fingers and a pale face. He was, in fact, shaking all over.  
  
Suguru grabbed his jacket and his cell phone from where they lay on the coffee table. Dialing a number, someone on the other line picked up immediately.  
  
"K? Shuichi's gone. No... Hiro's over here. We're going out to look now... No... Sayonara." Suguru pocketed the cell phone in his jacket as he put it on. "Let's go."  
  
Hiro looked up, his face worn out and weary. "Yeah," he murmered. "Let's go."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Eiri Yuki dropped the girl off at the gates of where he lived, hearing her scream at him as he walked inside. How stupid of him to go find someone that hot tempered just for one night.  
  
He had been planning on bringing her up to his bedroom, but an image of Shuichi had him turning her away. He couldn't fuck her here, or anywhere else for that matter.  
  
"Eiri-san." Eiri looked up to the shadows, catching sight of his brother-in-law standing somewhere among them.  
  
"Seguchi." He heard Tohma sigh as the man rose up from leaning against the wall. Something was wrong tonight with Tohma. He wasn't talking cheerfully as he usually did, doing his best tko get Eiri to call him something other than his last name.  
  
Tohma raised an eye over to the girl who was now glaring trying to see them through the dark before she huphed and stomped off, throwing glares over her shoulder every now and then before she disappeared from view.  
  
"I will only be a minute, Eiri-san. I won't be coming in." Eiri looked incredulously over his shoulder at Tohma. He always came in, even when he wasn't wanted.  
  
"I suggest that you watch the news broadcast tomorrow at seven. It might have something that you need to know." He turned around and left. It was nearing midnight, and Eiri couldn't put more thought into Tohma's words as he had a deadline due in three days.  
  
Tohma meanwhile got back into his car and sat there for a moment, indecision coursing through him. He sisn't want Eiri to get hurt again, but Shuichi and Eiri...  
  
"/Dammit/!"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Naomi looked down upon Shuichi as the boy slept. Even in his sleep he seemed to be tormented by his demons. Maiko mumbled and turned over in her sleep. She would have to go home soon, their parents would be hysterical by now.  
  
She rose up slowly, trying not to disturb her guests too much who were sprawled on her bed. Just like old times when they would all lean on her only to fall asleep as she read another book.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and pushed a button on her coffee maker and soon the smell of coffee filled the air.  
  
It was awhile later as she was sipping her coffee while leaning upon the balcony railing that she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Omi?" She turned around to smile at Shuichi.  
  
"Yes, Shu-chi?" The boy coughed into his hand and she winced. Cancer. How could someone like him get cancer? He should have been fine after moving out of the house and away from their father. Unless it had all ready been developing in him before he moved out. He had always been the more sensitive one though.  
  
"I'm gonna drop Maiko off and head over to Hiro's, all right?" She nodded.  
  
"Just be careful." She walked past him and into the kitchen, pouring out her coffee into the sink. She didn't think she could drink it anymore.  
  
"I will be." They were both silent for awhile.  
  
"Can I come over again sometime?" Shuichi asked hesitantly.  
  
Naomi smiled over at him. "Of course, Shuichi."  
  
"You're still my sister, y'know?" He wrapped his arms around her and then turned back to the bedroom to go wake his other sister up.  
  
She smiled as she stuck the mug into the sink, turning away from the pink-haired boy who was calling out for Maiko.  
  
"I know."  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
~Naomi does have a point in this story. She does. Just not yet really. She isn't considered part of Shuichi's family since she was disowned by her parents as was Shuichi's brother Damien. They did something their parents didn't like. And that's why Shuichi will be taking Maiko home instead of Naomi even though he isn't feeling all that well right now.  
  
~Tohma isn't sure what to do. He doesn't want Eiri hurt again, after the incident with Yuki in New York and all, but he knows Eiri well enough to know that Eiri doesn't want Shuichi to leave him like he did. He told Shuichi to stay away from Eiri, but then he goes and tells Eiri to watch Shuichi's press announcement... I'm making him OOC, aren't I? *sigh* But then again, all the characters are a bit OOC, aren't they?  
  
Touga- Med school student? Wow. I wanna go to med school... I'm glad I got some things right.  
  
Kitty in the Box- I thought it would be sad. I didn't want to do it! But something in my head was telling me Shuichi was gonna get cancer.  
  
Dearest- Is it really that bad that not that many people know about it? I don't think some people want to. Just like I really didn't want to see the pictures of people with smallpox my mom showed me. It was upsetting.  
  
Vy- That was my orignial plan. And some things about Shuichi's type of cancer will have to be what I made up to fit the story.   
  
rakkatenshi- ...websites? *stars* Thank you! You're sooo sweet!  
  
Victoria Myer- *nods head* Shuichi does have cancer. I didn't want it to happen, but... *tears*  
  
Ranger- It would be ironic, wouldn't it? And then Eiri would blame himself and go back into his own ocean of angst where the memory of Yuki is... But it might not be lung cancer...but then it might just be. But in this story, Shuichi's father also smoked.  
  
Kaede Yuki- I was watching A Walk to Remember one night (or at least I think that's what it was, it was so long ago) and the idea just started to float around my head until I just had to get it out.  
  
rynn- I will continue. Through school, and friends, and my brother and parents, I will continue.  
  
White Angel of the Blood Moon- I'll cry with you. Poor Shuichi has cancer, and he's a singer and one of the most lovable people ever. So I'll cry with you.  
  
anon- *tears* His hair?! I never thought about a bald Shuichi. Nooo!! Shuichi can't go bald! It's my story and he won't go bald!!!!! SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Wynjara- AIDS isn't a bad idea actually. He maybe could've gotten it from the two guys who raped him. But no... AIDS would mean I'd have to drag poor Eiri into this. He'd have to get AIDS too.  
  
Thank you people for reviewing!!! *throws out Shuichi plushies to all* 


	3. Announcement

disclaimer: Gravitation, and the Gravitation characters, are not mine. They belong to Maki Murakami. Except Naomi and Damien and Shawn, they are mine. The influence of this story is late weekend nights and the movie A Walk to Remember. Good movie. But, as you all can read, it's not based off the movie. The plot is mine.  
  
I noticed as I was looking through the previous chapter that there was someone in there by the name of Tikazawa. I was thinking 'where did I come up with that?' The name's supposed to be spelled Kitazawa, as in Yuki Kitazawa.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
My Wish  
  
chapter two: Announcement  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Shuichi was sitting on the bench located in the nearby park, swinging his feet back and forth as he sat on the railing on the top of the tiny cliff. He was humming a tune which had appeared in his head not three days ago, and it haunted him even in his dreams.  
  
His sigh was as heavy as the clouds looming overhead. He looked up at them, attempting to idly pick out words that floated around. Even with cancer he still attempted to write songs.  
  
"Shuichi?" Shuichi turned his head, still facing upwards so that he had to look out the bottom left of his eyes to see the face of the person standing beside him.  
  
He sat up slowly until he was looking straight at Ayaka, Eiri's ex-fiance and Hiro's long-distance girlfriend. They studied the other until she relaxed against the bar beside him.  
  
"Where's Eiri-san?" she asked as she studied the trees below, absently picking out a father who was ushering his two children, a boy and a girl, towards the walkway before the rain hit.  
  
Shuichi's eyes drooped close and he felt the wind lift him up slightly as it passed it's calming scent only to set him back down again.  
  
"Not here." Coming from Shuichi's tone, that small statement was more than just his general whereabouts at the moment.  
  
"Then why don't you go find him?"  
  
Shuichi didn't answer.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Hiro!" Hiro's eyes shot over to the voice, his whole head whipping around. His eyes lit up.  
  
"Ayaka!" He began to bound over when he noticed the figure hiding behind the girl. "Shuichi?" he gasped. And then he was flying toward them.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Shuichi?" Hiro exclaimed as he reached them. He reached over and pulled Shuichi into a hug, fussing over him briefly, before he turned to greet his long-time-no-see love.  
  
Suguru came out of the department store (that being their last desperate sorry attempts at finding him). "Shuichi!"  
  
Shuichi smiled over at him. "Hey, Suguru." He dropped back to walk beside the keyboardist as they all began to make their way somehow to Hiro's apartment.  
  
Suguru eyed Shuichi from where he was beside the elder boy, studying his depressed eyes and weighted figure. It seemed he carried the world on his this shoulders which became thinner each time he saw him. All of Shuichi seemed to become smaller and feeble. This was reality right here. Where once Shuichi had seemed invincible, he was now nothing more than this.  
  
Shuichi was watching Hiro's carefully at the moment. He was so happy with Ayaka. So happy. But he didn't miss the little looks his best friend would send him, as if checking to see that he was still up and moving.  
  
Voilet eyes widened as the thought passed through his head. He couldn't, could he? Where would he go?  
  
{"Can I come over again sometime?" A smile. Her beautiful, comforting smile.  
  
"Of course."}  
  
He looked back up at Hiro to catch the man's eyes yet again on him. He would have to leave. Like he left his lover, he would now leave his best friend. Without a word.  
  
"Shuichi?" He looked over at Suguru's soft whisper and grinned when the keyboardist didn't say anything more.  
  
"We're here!" he exclaimed and ran up the steps of the apartment complex behind Hiro and Ayaka, who were talking animatedly.  
  
"What are you planning, Shuichi?" Suguru asked softly, watching the boy disappear. There was still something he was hiding. He sighed and walked up the steps as well and into the lobby, just as the clouds let loose their rain.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Naomi leaned against the door to her balcony, watching with distant eyes the rain that swept down in heavy torrents. It was the rainy days that would bring back old memories, and old ghosts.  
  
She stared out, taking in nothing and taking in everything all at once. Laughter rang throughout her head and images of a person holding out his arms for her.  
  
Her eyes were unblinking as the images played into a scene, only to play scene after scene. And then her eyes closed.  
  
{"Oh, that's real smart, Damien! Real sweet. You don't want me now? Fine. But don't you dare even to think that you can raise your fist at me, you bastard."}  
  
"Damien," she whispered. He had been her older brother, Shuichi's older brother. And then the family split, and it had been her fault. Shuichi could never stand it when they were younger when they had all fought. He couldn't stand to be left alone either.  
  
{Tearful eyes looked up at her. "Are you going to leave me too?"  
  
She turned her head away, refusing to look at the boy, her twin, sitting among his CD's on the floor. "What do I have to stay for?" she mumbled out, arms crossing in front of her chest.  
  
"Me." She didn't answer. And when Shuichi came home from school that night, she wasn't there.}  
  
The telephone rang, breaking her out of her memories. Walking to her kitchen counter she picked it up and put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing in Japan?" Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Shawn!" she laughed. "How did you get this number?" She leaned her elbows onto the counter in front of her.  
  
"I had one hell of a time for it." She gave a lopsided grin that he couldn't see, but he knew it was there.  
  
"I see." The amusement was clear in her voice.  
  
They continued to talk throughout the night.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Hello, we are here at the anouncement of Bad Luck. On the left is Suguru Fujisaki, on the right is Hiroshi Nakano, and standing between them is Shuichi Shindou, lead singer. Rumors have been flying all around about today, and now we are here to give you the truth."  
  
Eiri watched the TV as he sat back on the couch, a cigarette in his hand. The camera zoomed in to only show the three boys on screen and the anouncement began.  
  
"I know, some of you have heard things that you might have questions about, but we are only here because we have something to say. Please save your questions for another day," Suguru spoke out first, laying down the rules for the reporters, not as if they ever listened to anything like that.  
  
"As some of you have probably heard that Bad Luck will be breaking up, that is true. Due to some recent discoveries, we can no longer be your band. We appreciate all of your support during our short career and hope that you will continue to enjoy what we have already produced." Eiri's golden eyes narrowed at the boy whose voice was solemn and his words straight to the point. Something was wrong.  
  
Shuichi looked gaunt on screen, aged somewhat. He wasn't laughing or playing around or any of his usual things. The reporters surged forward, camera's focusing on the pink haired singer. They all began asking questions at once, all words becoming one giant jumbled mass.  
  
A loud slam had everyone quiet and looking at Suguru, who's hands were placed on the table before him.  
  
"I told you earlier that this was just an anouncement, not a time to ask questions. Bad Luck is over. This is now over. Have a nice day."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Tohma was right inside the door, listening in to everything. His eyes were closed thoughtfully but immediately snapped open once his little cousin announced the end. Shuichi really wasn't going to say anything. Eiri...  
  
He didn't want his brother-in-law to know. But...but if Eiri never found out, what would happen then? What would happen if Shuichi just disappeared forever? But, it wasn't fair to Eiri that he should not know about Shuichi. It wasn't even fair that he had to find out like this, because if Shuichi wasn't going to say anything Tohma knew what he had to do.  
  
From his slumped position against the wall, Tohma rose up slowly and faced the door.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"The reason for the break up of Bad Luck-" Heads turned, people hushed and parted.  
  
"Is because Shuichi Shindou has cancer."  
  
All movement stopped and all eyes were trained on the president of NG and then said Shuichi Shindou in waiting anticipation and shock.  
  
Shuichi had stood up, Hiro at his side.  
  
"You- you..."  
  
Miles away, in a dark lonely apartment, a sob rang out as even the air around the man seemed to freeze.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Um...okay. So it was Tohma who released the news. Don't ask me why, this story has taken off on it's own and things aren't going out as I planned. Tohma is doing things I had never thought of before. And yes, Naomi is Shuichi's twin sister.  
  
*Hikaru Itsuko* Such good friends Shuichi has. I just love Hiro and adore Suguru. *Dearest* I get paranoid about being sick sometimes...no wait. I am sick. *Kitty in the Box* Punish Yuki? That's fun. It's usually Shuichi who I put through all the angst. *Phoenix51* Shuichi will live on in our hearts forever... *hikari* I have a who I call Hikari, me being the Yami and all. I wish I knew another language... 


	4. Cafe

disclaimer: Gravitation, and the Gravitation characters, are not mine. They belong to Maki Murakami. Except Naomi and Damien and Shawn, they are mine.

* * *

My Wish chapter three: Cafe

* * *

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Suguru was actually standing on the table, flapping his arms like a chicken and yelling for peace. Hiro was pushing the crowd back, or trying to. He had resorted to pushing chairs in front of Shuichi so that they couldn't reach the boy.  
  
Shuichi's wide violet eyes stared up at Tohma, one would only have to look at a TV screen to see the singer's eyes. His mouth formed the question "why?", a question only the president of NG could hear. Fingers came up to clench Tohma's vest as Tohma gently began pushing Shuichi towards the back door and away from the press.  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
Eyes looked over to a man sitting across from him. "That's all you have to say?" he asked as the man raised his fist and struck the table to get the waiter's attention so that they might order. All eyes were currently still on the TV and the man rapped harder.  
  
"Why should I care?" the man asked as he finally caught the attention of one of the people who started to walk over. "I haven't seen him for years." A breif pause in which they ordered their lunch. "Besides, he isn't what I came for."

* * *

Hiro finally walked into the hall, his eyes immediately catching the form of the young man standing before the window. Shuichi was standing with his back to him, his eyes focused on something outside. His arms were crossed over his chest, fingers picking at the cloth on his sleeve.  
  
Hiro stopped outside the door he had stepped out of. He hadn't been expecting Shuichi to still be here. Well, he expected him to be here, but not here, up in the hall instead of down in the lounge.  
  
Shuichi's head had tilted slightly to the side, an indication that he knew his friend was there. He still didn't turn around. Hiro took a step forward.  
  
"Hiro, could you do something?" The voice was so soft Hiro almost didn't hear it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you stay where you are?" Hiro stopped and sighed as he leaned wearily against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, fingers combing through the strands before his arm dropped to the side.  
  
"Shuichi, please, tell me what's going on. I don't know what to think anymore. You're not acting like yourself," Hiro explained as Shuichi finally turned to look at him. Their eyes met.  
  
"I don't know how to act." Shuichi was silent for a moment. "My whole life just fell apart, Hiro. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what's going to happen next, and that scares me more than anything."  
  
"It isn't the end of the world, Shuichi!" Hiro exclaimed violently hitting the wall with his fist. "It's not like-"  
  
"What? Not like I'm going to die?" Shuichi asked softly, almost coldly.  
  
Hiro stepped back, eyes wide. "You're not..."  
  
Shuichi stepped away from the window and walked toward the guitarist. "It's not the same as the one my father had, Hiro. It's different. I wouldn't survive surgury like he did. And he ended up going into relapse anyways. He wasn't that strong. I'm not that strong." He was beside Hiro when he stopped.  
  
"I don't know how to act anymore. I'm going away now." Hiro's eyes turned sharply to him. "And do us both a favor, Hiro." Shuichi's own eyes turned to him. "Don't come after me." And Shuichi was gone out the door across the hall, disappearing from Hiro's life, and from his old life.

* * *

Naomi walked down the street towards one of the bookstores. It was one her mother had worked at for awhile when she was back in college, and now they were happy to supply a job for the daughter.  
  
"I'm here," she called as she stepped into the back, dressed up in her maroon uniform.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" the manager said as he hurried towards her. Naomi blinked in her confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm five minutes early."  
  
"Don't worry. He's always like this," her coworker said as she pulled a cart out that someone plushed to her. "I'll show you around."  
  
Thirty minutes later Naomi found herself shelving her own set of books when two girls walked up to her. They were giggling.  
  
"Do you know Yuki Eiri?" one asked as they stared down at her. She hated being so short.  
  
"Uh...no." The girls shared a look.  
  
"You are a Shindou, are you not? As in related to the singer Shindou Shuichi?"  
  
"Yes," Naomi responded, smiling at them somewhat cheerfully, all the while weary as to who they were.  
  
"But you don't know Yuki?"  
  
Naomi shelved another book before standing up and turning to them irritably. "I already said no. And what does he have to do with Shuichi?" she snapped at them.  
  
Another exchange of glances before Suzuki came and gently pulled her away. "Is there something you are looking for?" Suzuki asked as she pointed at a table in the cafe for her friend to sit.  
  
The girls shook their heads and giggled. "No, thank you anyway." They cast a look at Naomi before heading off in another direction.  
  
"Who's Yuki Eiri?" Naomi demanded as soon as Suzuki sat down across from her.  
  
"Who wants to know?" They both looked over to see another woman sitting at a table not to far away.  
  
At Naomi's stony glare, the woman sighed as she put down a thick pile of papers and reached for her coffee. "I'm Mizuki, his editor. He's an author. Hard to believe someone who lives in Japan doesn't know who he and Shuichi is."  
  
"I know who Shuichi is," Naomi said, flipping her hair over her shoulder angrily. "He's my brother. Now who is Yuki to him?"  
  
A look of shock passed over Mizuki's face before she smiled and turned to fully face the two girls. "You want to know who he is?"

* * *

Shuichi was walking out in the park again, deciding to wonder around instead of bothering his sister. Really it wasn't a good idea to go over there.  
  
He found himself in the park often. Usually at the same place he had met Eiri for the first time. He was humming another tune. His song in his head just would not make any sense. Not like he'd be able to sing it if it ever did.  
  
He walked right on past the bench this time and stopped instead in the same exact place Eiri had picked up his lyrics and read them. He looked around him.  
  
It was so quiet out, and so cold, even with his jacket. He was coughing again. He could still hear Hiro call out his name as he left. He could still see Tohma's eyes as they looked up to where he was from his place in the crowd of reporters. And he was feeling dizzy again.  
  
Shuichi didn't see the figure, or hear the footsteps, but the voice cut through his thoughts. An achingly familiar voice.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
Shuichi looked up slowly, everything in his eyes a blur as the world just kept spinning and spinning around.  
  
"Eiri?" It was more like breath that had been let out instead of him speaking. And then he collapsed.

* * *

Let's just say Shuichi has something from his father that doesn't allow chemo to work. It would do more harm than good. (And I don't want to see a bald Shuichi. His hair is just to precious.)  
  
Golden Wings- Sorry. Eiri's not in this chapter.  
Kitty in the Box- I love angst! Poor poor Eiri Yuki. To have authors out there who would put him through all forms of pain.  
Hikaru Itsuko- I TRIED to hate Tohma, but I just can't. He just looks too much like Quatre Winner from Gundam Wing. And supposedly they both had the same voice actor.  
CuteMooglez- Will he become a caring lover? Is that even possible? ...well, yeah I guess it is. But in this story? shrug Who knows (besides me that is?  
Bishie Lovers 'R' Us- Interesting name. Cute. I didn't want to give Shuichi cancer. But I felt like a had to do it. Teach Eiri a lesson in true pain.  
Akina Tsukana- Will Shuichi die? Or will he miraculously live? Does Shuichi seem to be running away a lot? 


	5. Hospitalized

disclaimer: Gravitation, and the Gravitation characters, are not mine. They belong to Maki Murakami. Except Naomi and Damien, they are mine.

I suggest you go read the top of chapter three (Cafe) again. It's changed since last time.

Hello again. It's been awhile. My computer crashed and so I took it to someone I know to fix it but then we all ended up going on vacation. And no, the computer couldn't go with us so it was in a room somewhere collecting dust. I got it back just recently and realized that it's been awhile since I updated and then I had to decide in which way would this story go? I decided. And it'll probably be another while before I get the next chapter up cause I got a lot of homework and lots of studying to do (get home and work all day until I go to bed, really starting to get on my nerves but today I have no homework due tomorrow. YAY!). How could we get so much homework so fast?

* * *

My Wish

Chapter four: Hospitalized

* * *

When Shuichi woke up, he woke up alone. He woke up to white walls and white sheets, and there was a small window on the wall to his left with the white curtains closed. The only thing out of place was a small, uncomfortable-looking chair that rested by his bedside--that was pink. Violet eyes took it all in, added things together, and they widened as his breath became short.

Oh, God. He was in a hospital.

He shouldn't be here. He didn't want to be here. Who cared if he had cancer? Who cared if the last thing he could remember was that he had been somewhere in the park and had seen HIS face before he woke up here? It didn't matter if he had seen golden eyes before this, because he didn't see them now and he didn't want to be here. Anyplace was better than the hospital. Just get him. Out. Of. Here.

Shuichi's fingers clutched the white bedsheets. White. He had been in a hospital before this. His father...was sick. They said he may not make it through the night, Shuichi. Shuichi, are you all right? Shuichi? His mother had cried, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him. His mother hadn't been able to look at Damien, didn't look at Damien as he had left forever. Didn't look at Naomi after Damien had left. So much pain. Doting on Shuichi, suffocating him.

His father had been sick back then. He gave a sob. He was sick too.

He could remember his father. Choking. Panicking before his own children. And Naomi's cries as she watched from where she stood in their older brother's arms. His room had been white too. So much white. So so extremely sick. He had survived the surgery only to go back into relapse.

He curled up in his bed, the thin thin sheet being pulled in and his arms curling around it, his legs bending to press tightly together almost against his chest as he turned on his side. And then he began to cry.

He didn't want to be here.

* * *

"Malnutritioned. Sleep deprived. He shouldn't be placed into stressful situations. And he-" the nurse paused in her list as she looked up through her eyelashes fearfully at the imposing man standing tall before her. He just wouldn't stop glaring at her. She swallowed, took a breath, and tried again. "Well, I don't know if you know this yet, but he-"

"Has cancer. All of fucking Japan knows it by now," a young woman said as she approached them. "As grateful as I am that you have taken care of my brother, could you please leave us alone now?" she asked as she stepped up to the blonde. She didn't even look away from the glaring eyes as she addressed the nurse.

The nurse frowned but nodded nonetheless and hurried off as the man glared at her once more. She didn't know how to deal with these kinds of people. She had just arrived here in the city from her little hometown, unprepared for how different some people acted down here. She hadn't thought about what would happen if she had to be the one to give out news to the family members. Sighing, she headed for the nurse's lounge, mumbling something about coffee.

"Yuki Eiri," the girl said as she began to walk at an infuriatingly slow pace around the taller figure. "The famous romance novelist." She stopped in front of him again, his eyes resting once more on her. Still glaring. "I know why I'm here," she began. "I'm here to visit my twin brother. So the question is, why are you here? What business does a romace novelist have with some singer?" She crossed her arms as she waited with false patience for an answer.

When no answer came she gave a little smile as she uncrossed her arms. "Aah. So there is no business at all." She moved towards the door, hand reaching out for the handle. "If that's the case then I don't want to see you around here again. Shuichi's sick, so he doesn't need to have to put up with your bullshit. Leave him to the people who care and just go away." She opened the door and went inside.

"Oh, hello Shu-chi." The door clicked shut with a snap after that. It was another few minutes before Eiri finally looked away from the door and began to make his way down the hall.

Shuichi looked up tearfully from his position and allowed his fingers to uncurl from their death grip on the sheet as he noticed the person who had come into his room. He raised his arms, dropping the sheet into his lap as he sat up, and held them out for his sister who was at his side in an instant.

Naomi wrapped her arms around his back and held him close. "Shh... Look, you're not alone. I'm here, Shu-chi. I'll always be here. You know that."

"I don't want to be here, Omi. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here." He mumbled that over and over and over again, tears leaking from his eyes all over again. It seemed he would never run out of tears to cry.

"Get me out of here!" He had raised his voice. It sounded against the walls and Naomi's eyes softened as she looked down at the trembling mass in her arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on top of his.

"Be strong, Shuichi. Be strong." Damien had told him to do that after their father had died. Damien had tricked them all. Damien had taken his sister away from him, had changed her into something else. Damien had made Naomi love him. Damien had abused his sister. Damien had ruined everything. He HATED Damien.

"If you do everything that the doctors tell you to, you'll be able to get out. You want that, right?" She absently petted his head, her fingers running through his pink hair. He nodded slightly and she smiled down at him. "Of course you do. But only if you do what the doctors say, okay? And then we'll go from there."

* * *

Eiri leaned against the wall of the hospital, all his thoughts in a blur. He hadn't even known Shuichi had a twin sister, much less that she was actually in Japan. It made him realize how little he actually knew about Shuichi. How much more was there to learn?

He went back in his mind the things he did know about his Shuichi. He knew that Shuichi's favorite food was American (how that came about, he didn't know) and that the only tea he did not like was iced tea. He knew that Shuichi did not like coffee (not like he could ever make something as simple as that to begin with) and that he despised peppermints and gum. Shuichi loved all animals, not one to disclude one simply because it was ugly or could be squashed under the toe. He knew that Shuichi liked to cuddle up to people, and that he could not go to sleep if the window was open or if any of the closet doors were open. He knew Shuichi. That was it. He knew all about Shuichi, and nothing about his past. But wasn't it the past that formed who people are today?

He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything that there was to know about the pink haired genki. And anything that there was to tell he wanted told by the pink haired genki. Just like Shuichi had done for him. He had waited for Eiri to tell him his story, and now it was his turn to speak. And this time Eiri would listen.

That is, if he got the chance to.

He sighed and got up off the wall again and started walking again.

* * *

Suguru was at this moment in the hallway of the hospital, talking into a little gray device that he was holding up to his ear.

"Hiro, why don't you have your damn cellphone on? Come to the hospital when you get this." Suguru clicked off of his own cellphone and looked up just in time to see a familiar blond walk past in the other hall. He blinked and looked over as far as he could but could not catch another glimpse. "Was that Eiri-san?"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suguru turned at the wail, finding the cause to be a Sakuma Ryuichi with a Noriko hanging onto his shirt.

"We don't know if someone's up there now. Wait your turn," she said to the screaming thirty-two year old. "Hello, Suguru-kun," she said as she approached him, dragging her singer behind her.

He smiled and nodded back at her. "Hello, Noriko-san. His sister is up with him now."

"See, Ryuichi," she said turning to the lump at her feet. "You can go see him once his sister comes down." Blue eyes peered back up at her from under chestnut bangs. She turned back to Suguru. "Do they know why he's here?"

"Besides the cancer? Yeah. I was there when they explained it all to Naomi." Ryuichi was staring at Noriko, who was focused on what Tohma's cousin was saying, as he silently and slowly slithered towards the next hall. When he got far enough he made a break for it.

Noriko whirled around, her hand grabbing out to catch nothing but air.

"DAMMIT RYUICHI!!!"

* * *

When Naomi finally walked out of the room, she came face to face with gold eyes and sun-kissed hair.

"You were right. A romance novelist has no business with a singer...except that he's my inspiration, my reason to keep on writing," Eiri explained as he turned to a stop in the middle of his pacing. "I'm here because I care about your brother, perhaps more than I should. He doesn't deserve what he got. He doesn't deserve all the shit I put him through. And I don't deserve his forgiveness. But still he is the only one who can make me come back or turn me away. I won't have you telling me if I can see him or not."

Naomi smiled and she stepped back, allowing him through into the room. The door closed behind him.

She turned to stare into blue eyes. "Ryuichi?" They stared at eachother for a moment before a smile lit up his face and her eyes got wide. He glomped her as she shoved herself backwards.

"NOMI!!!"

* * *

Shuichi was sleeping when Eiri walked in, closing the door softly behind him. The author slowly approached the bed, stopping just short of the chair, not willing to get to close yet. He sat down in the chair and studied his young lover.

Shuichi was paler than when he had last seen him, and thinner. So much thinner. He lay curled up on his side, teartracks ran down his face, evidence of his earlier pain. Eiri wished that in his dreams, the boy found a happier place than this. Eiri wished that when Shuichi finally was let go of this world, he would find a better place than what a damaged novelist could offer.

Shuichi's fingers, which were curled up in front of his chest, twitched slightly before reaching up to grab the pillow as he curled up more towards the bed. Eiri's own fingers ghosted across his lover's before he rested his chin in his hands. He sat there, and he waited.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here!" Ryuichi exclaimed--in English--for the upteenth time that hour as he, Naomi, Suguru, and Noriko all sat around one of the circular tables at the little cafe across the street from the hospital. Ryuichi had been talking non-stop since he saw her (not that him talking a lot is unusual), not even giving time to breathe regularly, thus resulting in big gasping gulps of air at random intervals of a never ending sentence.

"What exactly is he saying?" Suguru asked Noriko quietly, so as not to disturb the two others at the table. They had been speaking English since the girl had walked off the elevator with the singer firmly attached to her arm. She had said something to them earlier, which Suguru was almost sure was some sort of greeting since he heard K say it a few times (you never could tell with him), but since then her attention had been completely placed in whatever Ryuichi happened to be talking about.

"I'm not too sure, exactly." Noriko didn't know English either. She knew a few words, but the conversation was going too fast for her to get a clear picture on what they could talk about so much. More like Ryuichi talk about as the girl seemed content to just sit there and listen while nodding her head or inserting a word here or there.

The girl tensed so suddenly that it brought the two people's attention to her and to the solemn expression on Ryuichi's face. Her eyes shifted to Suguru and then to Noriko before resting on Ryuichi. She got up, grabbed Ryuichi's shirt, and marched off into the cafe, picking out the farthest booth to sit in in seclusion before she began to talk to Ryuichi in urgency.

Suguru blinked and heard his name called. Turning he saw Hiro and Ayaka standing across the street before the hospital. He waved them over and turned back to share a quick confused glance with Noriko who turned to glance over her shoulder at the two in the cafe, and they both picked up their drinks to take another sip simultaneously as Shuichi's best-friend and Eiri's ex-fiance approached, both with a multitude of questions ready to ask.

"Where is he?" was Hiro's immediate question.

Suguru pointed at the hospital wordlessly as he set down his drink again.

"Why aren't you with him then?" was Ayaka's first question.

"Someone's up with him now," Suguru answered as he began studying his nails.

"Naomi?" Suguru and Noriko looked at eachother again.

"Naomi?" Noriko asked.

"Shuichi's twin sister." The two looked over at the corner of the cafe where they could see the two almost hidden through the open door.

"No."

"Then who's with him? Is he alright?" Hiro asked.

"Eiri-san," Suguru said as he began to poke absently at the ice floating around in his drink. "The doctors told us that besides the fact that he has cancer he was okay for now and he was awake when that girl, Naomi was it?, went in to see him." Suguru looked up at him as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to Hiro.

"What's that?" Hiro asked as he reached for it.

"Shuichi's room number." Hiro looked down at the number.

"He's alright though, right?" Suguru nodded and Hiro crumpled the paper up in his fist.

"Then he doesn't need to see me." Hiro seemed depressed to Suguru. The guitarist couldn't get Shuichi's words out of his head. 'Do us both a favor, Hiro.

And don't come after me.'

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Naomi asked, still pale from the initial shock. Pain and something else flickered in her eyes.

Ryuichi nodded, his eyes the same as if he was standing on stage, singing. "I saw him, Naomi. He had the same violet eyes you and Shuichi have. It was him."

She closed her eyes, blocking off the portals to her soul. She stayed silent for a long moment and then took a deep breath. "When was this?"

"Last week." Naomi cursed under her breath, glaring off to the side at the napkins placed on the table in their black dispenser as if they were the focus of her problems.

She curled her hands under her chin as she rested her elbows on the table, looking now at the reflection of Hiro in the back mirror. "Tell me if you see him again," she whispered, her eyes narrowing in thought. If he really was alive, if he really was back in Japan-

"Let's go back to the others." She got up abruptly and weaved her way through the other tables scattered throughout the middle of the building and between the booths lining both walls. Ryuichi just looked after her in concern for a moment before he too got up and followed.

* * *

"Hello. I heard that Shindou Shuichi was admitted here just a few hours ago," the crisp voice of a young man asked the lady behind the information desk. She looked up his record on the computer and turned back to him.

"Yes he was. Are you family?" The man smiled slightly, as though he knew something that she didn't.

"Yes, you could say that. What room is he in?" Her eyes studied him, attempted to judge him, a chill having gone through her at that smile.

"Room 412." He smiled again, a full smile this time, and she felt almost sick.

"Thank you." And he was walking off now, heading towards Shindou's room.

---tbc

* * *

Yeah, I had an idea at the beginning, and decided that it wasn't going to work in a previous chapter. Change of mind. I'll make it work. I didn't have a clear picture of this story at first and sometime I'll probably revise this whole story so that it runs more smoothly. It's really annoying me now how choppy it seems to me.

Ryuichi used to live in America. Naomi came from America. They knew eachother there. Well, more like Naomi's friend knew him, worked at the producing company he was at, and she was introduced that way. Knowing that Shuichi adored him, she decided to get to know him.

The ending had two different ways. It could either end sweetly but sadly, or just sadly. I decided the "just sadly" one. I have another story (one that has already been planned a long time ago, unlike this one, so it should be flowing better) that will end happily. So yeah, y'all somewhat know the ending now.

But since I decided to change the ending again, the title doesn't work anymore (not like it really ever did). But this is a poem I wrote a long time ago and I found it again when I rearranged my room (again) and it was going to be part of the story. Not anymore. It is one out of three undepressing poems I have (I seem to have a lot of those. Some of them are actually really good. Horror poems, but better than my happy poems.).

I sit and watch the stars at night

And the moon that shines above

Reminding me of times so bright

And a not-so-distant love

I hum a tune of days gone by

And I sing a song so light

A dream whispered like a sigh

To hold to with all my might

Starlight, starbright

The first star I see tonight

Bring my love back to my side

Bring me back my light

I've seen pain now show me love

Take me to the stars above

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have my wish on the starbright

Fly me away on wings of moonlight

Take away my gloom

I'll see the world through your eyes

Then I'll take you to the moon

Come back to me and I'll give you all

Everything that I can and more

Let me be the one to fall

And carry me to twilight's door

Starlight, starbright

The first star I see tonight

Bring my love back to my side

Bring me back my light

I've seen pain now show me love

Take me to the star's above

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have my wish on the starlight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have my wish I wish tonight

And I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Thank you!!! throws out Tohma plushies I LIKE Tohma. But here, have Eiri too. throws out Eiri plushies Aren't they just the cutest?


End file.
